Casper Scare School A Christmas Horror
by angel owl 2.0
Summary: I got the idea from this movie that came out Casper and his friends are prepare for Christmas when ancient demon is unleashed into the underworld threating to plunge Christmas and both worlds into darkness forever can Casper stop it before it's too late
1. Part One The Snowglobe

Part One The Snowglobe

It was Christmas Eve, everyone was getting ready to leave especially Casper and his friends were searching around in the attic to see if they can find any good presents for jimmy. This Christmas, jimmy asked if he could get something made from the underworld for Christmas Casper searched high and low but so far same old boring sculptures and nicnacks.

"Why don't we just give a scream board" Mantha asked "because I can carry him on his own skateboard" Mantha just shrugged Ra was going deeper in the attic when he stumbled on to a certain area "hey guys I think I founds something".

They found a whole section of interesting items. Ra creeped towards box as he slowly reached out to it a skeleton arm sprung up grabbed him and pulled him inside. Casper and Mantha were busy searching around the shelf that they never notice. Mantha look was looking in a mirror and when she grabbed it her hand went right inside the mirror she felt something and grabbed it and when she pulled her arm out it was Alder's fez she put it right back meanwhile in their office Alder could have sworn he felt a hand touch his head Dash just scoffed and rearranged his fez.

Casper then found a beautiful Snowglobe sitting there he wonder what it could do he shook it and the snowflakes inside just floated around just like any other Snowglobe he looked under it and an inscription carved in read danger do not whine near or during Christmas and wondered why, they saw a wined up key under it. Casper was curious about the Snowglobe.

"Hey here's something" Mantha then show it to Casper a wristband when she tapped it two wings appeared on her back can you use them Mantha jumped in the air a she began to fly all over the place and then right back to Casper "and watch what happen when you press this button" and she teleported from Casper's left to right it startled him.

After much struggling Ra finally brook free from the box trap Mantha and Casper were startled when they saw Ra exhausted. Can we go back now ra begged Casper turned the sun was going down they decided to take some of stuff with them unaware that the Snowglobe fell right in the box they carried.

Everyone was still packing for the holidays Alder and Dash were looking forward to going to their ancles for a nice cup of rotten egg nog with moldy sludge nutmeg. Frankengymteacher per-swayed professor burns to play Santa claw this year by telling him his arm was too sore. Professor Burns was annoyed rapping presents when he wanted to study elf magic. The lunch lady made a traditional spoiled turkey dinner. Thatch was growling to himself he hated Christmas now a days because he had to clean the sea monster teeth he spotted Casper and his friend carrying a box of stuff and followed them out of curiosity.

Casper, Ra, and Mantha hid the box under their bunk so no one especially Thatch would find them and steal them. Come on guys we need to find wrapping paper and rap these up before we leave and as soon as they left Thatch reach under the bunk and grabbed the box he search through and play with all the stuff rang the bell that made a snowstorm and pulled treats out of the endless stocking.

He thought about steal all of it and starting digging around when he saw the Snowglobe drop out of the box, he pick it up and shook it Thatch was disappointed it looked the same as a regular Snowglobe when he looked under and saw the inscription wined it up anyways. Thatch didn't care for the warning label he presumed it was just a way to hide the prize of the Snowglobe. He twisted it as hard as he could and only twice he then looked at the Snowglobe at first a tiny Christmas tune started to play but then it began to glow red and the snow turn black and swirled inside it began to shack and vibrate, then black lightning shot out of it causing Thatch to drop it as it hit the floor it began to crack and break then dark energy exploded out Thatch knew he was in trouble.

The atmosphere completely change all over scare school much darker than ever was before, one minute you could feel the bright and cheeriness and the all of a sudden a surge of darkness fill the area thick storm clouds began to cover the sky power went out in scare school and it was much colder than before Kibosh could sense it all the way from his home "something dark has been awakened in our world" he looked and his crystal ball and it show him scare school he went off to investigate.

Thatch was terrified by what he was beholding he could barely move. It was freezing cold up close and it was powerful looking, long antlers, fur, sharp teeth, and it was dressed in rags and chains and hoofs for feet. With its dark red eyes it looked right back Thatch and read his heart it could see more than enough mischief within him it could see all the dirty tricked and schemes he pulled on Casper and everyone else "you'll do very nicely" it said and it reached down for Thatch the entire school could hear him cry out.

Casper and his friends wondered what was going on they went back to check on the stuff they had collected and what they found unbelievable. The entire buck area was frozen solid, the bed smash and torn as well as closets and their personal belonging the box had been moved and yet it was in tacked and well as the stuff inside. "That's strange" Casper said they looked around Thatch was nowhere to be found.

They then went to searched around for help when all of a sudden they heard a sudden scream in the air it was Mickey as soon as they got there a toy monster was about to swallow Monica it was a giant jack in the box with sharp teeth, Casper had to think fast he disappear before reappearing in front of the monster and screaming at it the monster toy was startled it drop Monica immediately she went to pieces as soon as she hit the ground. The toy monster then lunged at Casper and snap Casper was forced back along with Monica head. The monster toy the pickup Monica body parts and one by one swallow them hole the only thing Casper could save was her head he pick her up and flew off as fast as he could his friends close behind.

They then cries for help the cries were close and they saw Alder and Dash running towards them they then jump and hid behind the group Alder-"help us please they won't leave us alone" Dash- "they been trying to catch us sense we got out of our office" they looked and saw very wicked, and terrifying creatures even more terrifying then the monster in scare school they seem to be like elves but more evil they come in all sorts horns, sharp teeth, chain belts, claws, and fur. They laugh and giggled as they crept towards them the toy monster slithered towards them from behind without them knowing it just as hope seem lost Kibosh appeared and used his fire breath to scare off the elves the toy monster leaned up and screech they turn and scream Ra fell on his back. As it was ready to dive down and eat Ra Kibosh shot lightning between them stopping it Ra took the opportunity to get away as Kibosh kept shooting lightning at the beast until finally it disappeared into the darkness.

"There goes the rest of me" Monica complained "no time we need to go into the library and seal it off before they come back and before _he_ finds us". Kibosh said and they began to rush to the library Casper was scared "who he and what's going". "I'll explain as soon as we're safe" they then heard a howling roar from the roof they heard shackle rattling and large powerful footsteps Kibosh had to get everyone out of here. "GO" he screeched and they raced towards the library when they had finally arrived dummy girl, moss head, slither, and a third of the school was missing. They slam the door Kibosh used ghost chains to seal it shut "so Krampus has return to Christmas once again". Kibosh said the teacher gasped in horror the students were confused Casper float to Kibosh and asked "who's Krampus" Kibosh beckoned the students and staff to gather around as he told the tale.

 _"It many generations ago before even my time his name is Krampus the demon of Christmas. Every year He and followers they don't give but take all those who did wrong during the holidays as well as everyone around them and bring them to his workshop so that he may devourer them or turn them into his minions or many other unimaginable horrors and gain power he terrorized both human and creatures alike and many families were lost during this time of year, he was the reason everyone love and feared Christmas upon his final he became so strong to a point where threated to take over Christmas as well as the underworld and the overworld. but a group of power ancient creatures along with my ancestor they were they able to defeat Krampus by using the power of saint Nick to capture and imprison him in a magic Snowglobe sense then it was supposed to hidden in Santa's workshop to keep it out of anyone's hands but sometime later in the future it disappeared naturally it was searched for high and low but was never found until unfortunately now"._

Kibosh pulled out the bottom half of the Snowglobe the top had been smashed clean off. Alder and Dash were horrified Alder- "what was that Snowglobe doing in scare school and how did he escape in the first place". Casper gulped he knew the truth all too clear and was able to put the rest together the only thing to do was to come up with something. "Un well you see I was search for something for my uncles when I found that Snowglobe supply room I put it back where I found it but It must have fell into my box and well I guess someone must found it". Thatch was the first person missing Wolfie then spoke up on Casper behalf "I saw Thatch playing with a Snowglobe before all this happen". "I see" Kibosh he looked underneath it and saw the wined up key and the warning "he must turn this the little fool".

"I must leave and find a way to warn all creature in the underworld and overworld of Krampus return." Casper was scared for jimmy but jimmy was a good kid but the chances were risky and he even thought of his uncles they weren't evil just scary regardless he had to get out of here. They heard the powerful footsteps his made them freeze then a silent pause hey guys open up and let me in Casper recognized it its Mosshead and he floated to the door but Kibosh grabbed him "no Krampus has been known to used others voices to trap people".

Casper went behind Kibosh pulled out a see through glass to see who it really was and he was right elves were waiting right behind the door snickering. Kibosh circled around the library and saw the elves and toy monsters were outside surrounding the school their master must waiting on the roof "eventually they'll try breaking in here" Alder and Dash gulped Kibosh then Kibosh notice that the inner hallways were empty and it made a passageway to Cappy ship which was the only thing unguarded which was seemed very strange to him but it seemed liked the only option the elves were getting ready to break down the doors unless they got out first.


	2. Part Two The Big Escape

Part Two, The Big Escape

Krampus elves were getting a ram from his sled to break down the door when their master sense the creatures on the move, he knew they couldn't stay there forever his elves went back to scare school. Kibosh was lead the students and staff out of the library using a very dim ball of light so he would less likely to attract attention as they crept through the inner hallways "as long as we stay away from the windows it will hard for him to find us let alone catch us but we have to move swiftly and silently". The student and staff move as fast and quiet as they could their hearts were pounding school was so dark it was hard to see the other hallways or even the classroom.

Frankengymteacher just remembered he had a special Christmas gift he wanted to give to Ms. Hopper and snuck out of the crowd to go to his gym to get it. When he got to the gym he notice his presents sitting on the other side it was strange to him. he move towards the presents anyway pausing with every few inches scanning the area traps sometimes, he felt panic and wanted to run, but he wanted to impress Ms. Hopper. He was surprised nothing happen when he had finally reached the other side no elves or toy monster.

He was able to relax a little, he reached down and pick up his presents unaware that a chain and hook was attached to it as he turned around three gingerbread men burst out from the present one of them began to rap him up and the other bounced all over him one of them knock his present out of his hands, Frankengymteacher was baffled and scared, the only thing he could do was scream "villagers with gingerbread and chains" the scream was strong enough for the others to hear Ms. Hopper listened with horror and sadness.

"We have to keep moving and stay within the group don't stray off". Alder and Dash were in the back of the group they were slowly fall behind as they kept watch for any sighs of Krampus or his helpers never realizing they were far from the group to the point where they can only see the light. Casper turn and saw the headmasters were missing "you guys" Alder and Dash screamed in the darkness causing the group to stop n their track. "We got to go to back for them" Casper cried "absolutely not" Kibosh shouted "they're on their way to Krampus now if try save we would be selling ourselves to him". Casper didn't want to abandon the headmasters or Frankengymteacher but knew Kibosh was right if they went after they would only be captured and they kept on going.

Meanwhile from outside the elves dragged Alder and Dash out from scare school and somewhere deep within the forbidden forest there surrounded by torches a sleigh made of bones and steel pulled by large powerful demon reindeer. Alder and Dash looked up in awe and horror as they were being presented before Krampus he looked down at them and read their hearts they were both defiantly naughty he enjoyed watching them beg for their lives.

Alder- "please Mr. Krampus we'll do anything just don't hurt or eat us". Dash- "we're not as bad you think and we're not that tasty". Krampus spoke and deep growling voices "I have read your heart and I can see enough" reached down to grab them the elves let go and back up as soon and he gripped them. One of the elves open one of empty sack chains rapped around "Alder and Dash "No No NOOOO" they cried out to no avail as Krampus stuff them in and tied the sack so they could escape. He then stuff the sack in the back of the sleigh along with his other victim struggling for their lives "ouch dummy girl you kicked me" Thatch complained in one sacks. One of the elves came in to report "the rest of them are trying to escape" on the ship excellent he said to himself and then ordered get the elves in position "we'll set up a little surprise for them before they leave" and lash out his whip and his reindeer began pulled his sleigh back towards scare school.

Kibosh poked his head out to the peer so far so good but something felt horribly wrong as the class began to sneak to the ship Kibosh stop them with his right arm "no wait this way too easy we lost only two as we tried to come and elves are guarding every exit except here no doubt I sense a trap lying in wait". And he was right elves burst out of barrels as soon as they were all out into the peer and their only hope of escape was to get to the ship.

The teachers and staff fought as hard as they could Professor Burns used his fire breath Ms. Hopper her levitation Kibosh his lightning among other things but they manage to snag Triclops Monica the toy monster had finally got Monica's head and evil teddy bear ate Blodge like he was glob of honey. Cappy was knocking off the elves one by one by one but was slowly getting overwhelmed until beaky used the barrels on the ship to knock them off giving them an opportunity. Kibosh had to get those who were left on board Mantha then spotted a barrel of oil it a she had one of arm come off and then roll it to Kibosh "everyone on the ship NOW". He tore off the top dump the oil between them and the demon elves and then blew green fire at the oil which caused an explosion and made a huge green fire wall cutting the elves off allow them to escape.

They were just about to leave when the ship shook some of the elves that were knock in the water were trying to climb back up the ship but Cappy manage to lift the ship and shack them off and they all finally escape. Krampus was getting annoyed "if you want it done right do it yourself" he as loaded the last of his captive was loaded he snapped his finger and his helpers disappeared into his amulet then he snapped his whip and the reindeer pounded the ground, their hoofs in flames as they rose in the air after the pirate ship.

They raced towards the junction when Wolfie saw Krampus following them kibosh here he comes kibosh looked we can't let him go through the portal, faster Cappy. "Arg I'm giving it all she can I've got the leverage at full" "Squawk that's a broom" beaky pointed out. Kibosh looked at his watch it was eleven o'clock one hour before midnight they had to find Santa before then. Kibosh then began to gather energy Krampus was ready to used lash the his to shack the ship when Kibosh used a energyball to startle the reindeer causing Krampus to lose control in a rage Krampus lashed out his whip and unleashed a fire ball just as they pass the junction the ship crash landed into the manor grounds knocking everyone unconscious Casper was knock off the ship and land into the park. Krampus needed more naughtiness to feed off he had any chance of ruling the under and over world he the used his amulet to open a portal to Deedstown.


	3. Part Three The Light And Dark Of Xmas

Part Three The Light And Dark Of Christmas

Jimmy was sleeping peacefully in his bed when he heard a loud boom from outside he looked and he saw something burning in the manor grounds. He then heard his dad van starting and saw it leaving the house he rush down stairs dad but all he saw was his mom in the living room his mom spotted him and excitedly said "he's gone out to investigate the crash, he's says he's detected large amount of Ecto-activity from there and thinks it may be creatures" Jimmy then realized Casper was in trouble and he wait for a few seconds before setting his room up so his mom didn't notice he snuck out.

Jimmy raced to the ground on his bike and saw the burned ship with the giant hole Casper he then saw his dad loading his truck. Graham spotted his son outside "Jimmy what are doing here" "ah well I wanted to see if you found anything", Graham was delighted to announced his accomplishment "I just manage to capture a whole bunch of creatures tonight from that pirate ship crash I don't know how that happen but now we just had a lucky night". Jimmy had to think of something "hey dad did you capture any ghost" "just one" "Jimmy was scared buts this ghost is green Jimmy felt a little relieved but wanted be sure "no pale white small ghost". "Not yet but here an idea sense your up could you scan the area for me while I lock these guys in the pound". For the first time Jimmy happy that his dad asked the question and agreed. As his dad drove off he search high and low the pirate ship for Casper so far nothing.

Meanwhile the sky became stormy thunder began to pound snow started to fall which was unusually around here and from way up high a portal opened Jimmy watched as Krampus burst through it landing the castle grounds with his amulet he summoned his servants again bring as many naughty people and creatures town to me and he laugh manically.

Kibosh was awake in his cell with a full body ghost restrictor on him blocking his powers he struggle for freedom to no avail. "Forget it ghost that restrictor won't even allow you to use your arms and the only way out is with this key" he showed it off to Kibosh. "Listen to me your world and my world are in great danger unless we find Santa Claus before midnight" but Graham thought it was a trick for "freedom nice try but I'm not buying it and beside I'm getting high offerings on you". The news channel was on "we interrupt this channel for an emergency news bulling ton a swarm of monster toys and evil elves are abducting people from their homes on the streets anywhere in Deedstown citizens are advise to RUN FOR YOUR LIVES" the anchor man was attacked and one the elves smashed the camera "I warned you" Kibosh said but Graham believe that it was he was his doing "I'll stop your army before they even get here and rush back out". "The fool" Kibosh quietly said as he watch Ra and Mantha actually felt safe in here sense this is a creature prison and it seemed no creature can get in or out.

The elves swarming all over the place were making it hard for Jimmy to find Casper even with the radar then he heard a familiar moan and looked into the bushes and found Casper waking up "Casper are you okay" he dashed to his side Casper vision was blurry for a few seconds before he finally saw Jimmy next to him "Jimmy-" but before he could finish an elf grabbed Jimmy and began to carry him a way Casper he screamed and struggled when a flash of light was shot and the elf causing it to disappear and drop Jimmy fell but was caught not by Casper but by Saint Nick himself. "Ho ho careful there lad" Jimmy looked up Santa clause Casper flew right beside them "Well well Krampus has returned I thought this might happen someday especially sense your ancestor Jasper the jester took the Snowglobe from my shop" Casper laughed nervously.

As flew away from the grounds Graham was on the grounds ready to confront Krampus as he loaded people in his sleigh. Krampus already sense Graham from the minute he set foot on the ground and was playing with him. Graham was ready to capture Krampus into his Ecto-vault when he notice his ray guy wasn't working on him Graham was shock by this. Krampus turned grabbed his equipment crushed it into a metallic ball and flung it into Graham face in a mocking way and said weak worthless weapons like that can't harm me only the power of Christmas light can affect me and he grabbed Graham and loaded him into the sleigh.

Casper explained what happen to Santa Claus which was no surprise to him that why I left my shop early to meet with Kibosh to stop him but it looks like it's up to you. Jimmy looked at his watch two minutes till midnight I Santa then pulled out another Snowglobe and a rubbed his nose at flash of Christmas magic went in now at the stroke of midnight shack it three time against the light of the full moon and it should do the trick Krampus sense his rival and realized what he was here for after him he shouted and the evil elves rushed to the park after Santa. Jimmy and Casper watched as they being surrounded I have an idea Jimmy dashed away holding the Snowglobe while Casper flew off the elves gave chased as Santa flew off with his gifts master "he's getting away" they reported "forget him for now get that Snowglobe before midnight" they went after Jimmy. Jimmy ran right to his dads' creature pound when he saw ra and Mantha as well as other monsters in cages in "guys I got it I got the Snowglobe" but the joy was short lived as the elves burst in mobbing the place.

They dragged the creatures and Jimmy back to Krampus who was delighted to see Kibosh trapped he took the Snowglobe from Jimmy. "The last hope for Christmas and your two worlds" he then placed on the ground and smashed it "NO" Mantha scream Kibosh then silently said with dread "it's over" but Jimmy was not worried. As Krampus was preparing to load them he notice the human surprisingly claimed when he looked at the Snowglobe again and realized it was a trick. But it was too late Casper shook the real magic Snowglobe against the full moons light at midnight prosily. An aura began to glow very brightly the Snowglobe shook as if it was about to explode "CURSE YOU CASPER I WILL RETURN AGAIN" Krampus screamed and a beautiful magic snowstorm blew in from the Snowglobe, Krampus his followers and darkness disappeared.

Those who were captured were set free the creatures were on the manor grounds unconscious Kibosh was free all the human were return to where they were before and Cappy ship was surprisingly fix the Snowglobe in Casper's hands Kibosh floated up to him "well done Casper" Kibosh said and they shook hands "ahem I'll take that Casper" it was Santa and Casper knew what he was looking for" I'm sorry my ancestor took this". "It's all right Casper Jasper didn't even realized how dangerous this was and well he love collecting souvenirs but thanks to you Christmas is safe once again and this time it going to a place where it won't take again in the meantime I might as well get started delivering these presents and he gave the creature as well as Jimmy a gift and flew shouting "ho ho ho merry Christmas ho ho ho". The creature went to their families finally all except for Thatch who had to clean the monster teeth and the dirty school for freeing Krampus in the first place. And as soon as Jimmy and Casper were alone they enjoy Christmas riding down the hills as well as a snowball fight with the snow that was left behind.


End file.
